Wee Complications
by BriannaTheStrange
Summary: Things suddenly go awry as Merida attempts to bring her baby into the world. (Bit of an AU of Ardra's birth in my other story 'This Love That We Share') where Merida has difficulties in delivery. [POSSIBLE ONESHOT, I'll write a sequel if people are interested]


It had been several hours since Merida had first entered labor. Thankfully it had started fairly well (or perhaps as well as it _could_, given the circumstances), but now the princess was having obvious difficulties. Her face was flushed a deep red, her chest heaved with ragged gaps for air, and her fingers dug into the blankets.

Hiccup had been steadfast at her side but was shooed out along with Fergus as soon as things got surprisingly grueling for the redhead. Now both he and the king waited with Toothless in the hall outside, listening helplessly to her screams of agony.

Elinor remained at the end of her daughter's bed-long before this moment arrived, Merida had asked her if she would be the one to deliver the child. Of course she agreed without so much as a heartbeat of hesitation, but now things were becoming more complicated than she had anticipated. This scared the queen deeply, since she obviously had many children and didn't ever once have this level of difficulty her daughter seemed to be experiencing during birth.

"Deeeep breaths, Merida... Jus'...jus' try t' relax a bit." the queen murmured softly. She knew this was of course easier said than done. "You can do it, m' love."

It took Merida a moment to gather herself. "A-Ah'm tryin'..." she gasped, craning her head back and releasing a deep moan. Quickly one of the many nurses in the room gently dabbed her forehead with a cool rag, though it didn't seem to assist the princess much in her struggle.

Elinor bit her lip. "Ah know, ah know... You're alright, my darlin'..." She tried to keep her voice and hands steady as she readied herself. "You're doin'_beautifully_. Jus' gimmie a guid, strong push, aye?""

"Ah dunno if Ah can, mum," she breathed, running her hands down her moistened face and closing her eyes tight. She shook slightly with a soft sob as pain wracked her body. "I-it hurts too much..."

"Y-you have t', lamb... Not for _me_, lass, but for your wee babby. Ye're _so close_, Ah swear t' ye."

At this, Merida slowly opened her eyes. She loved her unborn baby more than words could express and she wanted more than anything to hold them close in her arms. After drawing in a deep breath, she used nearly every ounce of strength she had to give a decent push.

Soon the baby's head came into view and an ecstatic smile spread across the queen's face. "Merida, oh goodness-the wee thing has their father's hair!"

"O-oh...tha's nice..." came a soft murmurer from the mother to be as a smirk twitched at her lips. "Hiccup'll be pleased about tha'..."

Elinor glanced up from where she sat. "Aye, lass... Jus' a bit more effort on your part an' you'll be finished."

It was then Merida gathered herself and managed to move the baby along. Suddenly she stopped and let out a high-pitched wail, placing a hand over her mouth mid-scream as a horrible pain overtook her. It was unlike any sensation she had felt during this entire time-like something had gone terribly wrong.

"_Oh Gods..._" she moaned, throwing her head back. "W-whot..._happened_? _M_-_mum_?"

The queen froze and watched on in the grip of terror as her daughter began to gush blood-it was much more than was normal during any healthy childbirth. "S-she's bleedin'..." Elinor whispered, her voice rising as she waved over a pack of nurses. "_Stop it, NOW!_" Immediately nurses began frantically applying pressure to stop it, but the blood continued to flow.

"..._mum?_"

Elinor quickly looked up at the paling face of her daughter. She wished to run to her side, but she held the emerged half of the baby carefully in her hands. "M-Merida... Y-you're goin' t' be alright..." she assured rapidly, trying best she could to keep a steady voice. It suddenly didn't look good for the princess. "A-Ah have your wee one right here...almost there, Ah swear. Stay with me, _please_."

Merida could slowly feel herself draining. Her vision started to blur as she gradually looked up from the pillows, catching a brief sight of her tiny baby halfway in her mother's hands. A smile crossed her suddenly tired face. "_S-she's beautiful..._"

"W-we don't know if it's a lass yet, love..." the queen breathed, managing a soft laugh.

The princess gradually leaned backwards. "It-it's a lass, mum. Ah... jus' _know_ it. Ah've felt it ever since Ah first found out Ah wos goin' t' have a wee babby..." Slowly her eyes closed, but her gentle smile remained. "She's...she's my noble maiden fair... M' wee Ardra..."

Elinor felt herself tense as Merida began to close her eyes. "D-darlin'? Merida? _Merida!_" She looked helplessly to one of the nurses that hurried to her daughter's side, feeling for a pulse in her wrist.

"She's unconscious, your majesty. We can still save 'er." she calmly informed the queen, glancing to the other nurses still trying to stop the gradual bleeding that continued on. "We mus' get the babe out b'fore we can do anythin' else."

Elinor nodded slowly and took in a deep, shaky breath. She could do this. She had to... for Merida. Gradually she turned the baby and adjusted her gentle grip on the child, carefully managing to bring them fully into the open. The queen then quickly stood up to make room for the flow of nurses that came to her daughter's side to save her.

Eyes full of tears, Elinor held the messy newborn close in her arms, elevating their head in her palm as they gave a few wet coughs to clear their lungs. "_Oh, Merida..._" the queen whispered breathlessly as she watched the little being stirring slightly against her. "_You were right all along... it's a beautiful lass..._"

It was then that the little girl-her eyes squeezed shut while she rested her cheek to Elinor's breast-released her first cry. Her tiny hands clumsily pawed at her grandmother's dress and she slowly kicked about in this new, large, cold world.

Elinor brought her impossibly closer before using a free hand to massage the wailing baby's moistened back in small circles. "Hush, wee Ardra..." she cooed quietly while placing a gentle kiss to their forehead. "You're okay...you're fine... Ah've got you..."

She glanced over as one of the nurses cut the cord between the baby and her mother, making it possible for Elinor to come to her daughter's side. "Merida..." whispered the queen as a strangled sob threatened to break forward while studying Merida's unconscious face-she looked so peaceful. The little princess still wept blindly as Elinor leaned over somewhat to present her to her mother. "She's alr-alright... Your wee Ardra is here... She's safe with me..."

Ardra clung to Elinor's dress and burrowed into her bosom, slowly starting to quiet her clamorous cries whilst pausing every so often to take in breaths of much-needed air.

"Oh, Ardra... Y-your dear mummy is here with us, Ah swear. Jus'...jus' g-give her some time until she meets you." Elinor assured in a sob, stroking her precious granddaughter's tufts of brown hair before kissing her gently upon the forehead once more. "She loves you _s-so_ much... An so do _Ah_..."

Only time would tell if Ardra would ever meet her mother.


End file.
